Neko With The Cyan Eyes, A Grimmjow Oneshot
by Okami-Raen
Summary: Izumi was an arrancar with a past. Once she was a shinigami who roamed the sands of Hueco Mundo searching for her lost comrades. When she meets a panther like adjucha, what happens? GrimmjowxOC


**Disclaimer:** I do not own bleach, or any of it's characters. Only Izumi who is an OC.

Muahaha, this is my second oneshot i've uploaded on here...Yay!

**Grimmjow One-Shot**

**Neko with the cyan eyes**

A few years before Aizen came to Hueco Mundo

A cloaked person ran across the sands, her feet moving at such a speed that they had become dark blurs. Around her, tall pillars of stone and sand towered over her, creating shadows that made potential hiding places for the enemy.

Everything living here was an enemy, everything living her trying to kill her. They had already killed all of her friends, and had almost killed her with their seething multitudes, but somehow she managed to escape. So did Ashido, but somehow they had gotten separated during the time when the adjucha attacked in a mob and killed off their last remaining cohort. That had been painful for both of them, but she wasn't going to let her sorrow hinder her now, better to let it turn to anger, she thought.

Up ahead of her, she saw a dark, unmoving shape. At first, her grip tightened on her sword, but then it gradually loosened as she saw the hollow in front of her was dead. It was half eaten, but still a fresh kill. The girl gripped her zanpakuto tightly again, knowing that the owner of the kill couldn't be too far.

As if on cue, a large shape flew out of the shadows at her with a roar, its sharp claws reaching for her throat. She put up her zanpakuto just in time, blocking the hollow's claws from reaching her flesh. But it was a strong and heavy one, and she went down with it on top of her.

Blood dripped down onto her face from slightly protruding fangs. In the dim light, she could make out its mask.

A large cat, possibly a panther was its hollow form. White armor made up its coat, with light blue lines like stripes running through it. It wasn't its shape that caught her attention, it was its eyes.

Instead of the common yellow color, they were a deep blue, with a cyan marking beneath each one. She quickly pushed the slight awe she felt aside and kicked the hollow in the belly powerfully with a battle grin,

"Down, kitty!" she growled playfully. The kick had enough force to send it reeling back with a yowl of anger, enough time for her to leap to her feet and put her zanpakuto in a more defensive position.

The soul reaper and hollow stared at each other, waiting for the other to attack.

"Well, are ya going to attack me or stare at me?!" she called. The adjucha glared at her, then took a few cautious steps towards her,

"Well, are you?!" he shot back in a sort of punkish rumble. She frowned,

"I'm not here lookin' for a fight. S'up to you." He took a few steps towards her,

"Not lookin' for a fight?! Then why the hell are you here, eh soul reaper?!"

"It's none of your business, adjucha." She snapped back, "And the name isn't 'soul reaper', its Izumi." The look he gave her was questioning, but before he could answer a distant roar broke through the silence. Both he and she looked towards the sound, then,

"Later, neko-kun!" she yelled, flash stepping away. He stared after her, but didn't chase.

a few days later

Izumi stumbled through the forest, holding her right shoulder tightly to stem the bleeding. Since 'neko-kun' she hadn't had another run-in with any adjucha, until just about an hour ago. This one had brought friends and had been way strong for her. She had killed it and got away, but with a nasty slash wound on her shoulder. The bleeding didn't want to stop, and she knew if she didn't find either Ashido or a way to get back to soul society, she would be dead. So now she was stumbling through the adjucha forest, trying to find a way to save herself.

Up ahead she could make out a sort of cave, she thought to herself that maybe she should go to it and try and rest up. Before she even took another five steps, a sudden roar and thud sound made her stop. Behind her, another adjucha, and a whole bunch of menos.

Izumi looked up at them wearily,

"Crap." She muttered, letting her right hand fall onto the handle of her zanpakuto.

The next few minutes happened quickly, the adjucha attacked, Izumi defended, slashed, dodged, and evaded, returning her own attacks with as much strength as she could muster. But it wasn't enough; the barely wounded adjucha reared back its head with a laugh,

"Heh, this is too easy. Menos!" the menos grande opened their mouths as the red light, known as cero began to form. Izumi stared up at the menos without expression, blood dripping from her lips and from a few new slash wounds. The blood pooled around her, soaking into the sand. She thought to herself, well, I guess this is it, then.

Just as the ceros were about to be loosed, a powerful roar was heard, making the menos close their mouths and dissolve the ceros. The adjucha turned its eyes wide.

Izumi couldn't see what the newcomer was, but she didn't care, she was going to die either way. She felt only a distant curiosity, and an immense sadness. She was never going to see her nakama again, Ashido was lost, and she was lost.

She closed her eyes as her body fell into the reddened sand, her wounds now numb. She could hear noises all around her, but they were distant to her failing ears. Suddenly she felt something grab her, something that wasn't gentle but wasn't too rough either, just something there. She let herself be carried away, it wasn't like she could stop it or them, and she was half dead after all.

Then things went black. All was silent. Izumi felt herself floating in between consciousness and darkness.

Then, suddenly she heard her name being called.

"…zumi, Izumi!" She struggled to open her eyes. When she did, she had to close them quickly from the bright light. After a moment she did, and found herself staring up into a familiar face.

"A-Ashido?!" she muttered, recognizing the dark eyes and maroon hair. His expression of worry turned to relief,

"Thank god, Izumi. I thought you weren't going to make it." Izumi tried to sit up, Ashido pushed her back down in a second. "Don't try getting up yet." He warned, "You're not in the best of shape…"

Izumi groaned,

"Don't I know it." She smiled at him, before her expression became quizzical. "Hey, how did I get here?" she stared up at the ceiling, where a bright orb of kidou light hung, illuminating the cave.

Ashido gave her a funny look,

"Good question…even I don't get it."

"Eh? What do you mean?" He sat down beside her,

"Well, I didn't even know you were still alive, let alone in danger…"

"Huh? But I thought you-" she coughed, "-rescued me?" He shook his head,

"Nope, sorry. Your rescuer…hmm…how do I put this…" he put a hand through his messy hair, "Was an adjucha…"

Izumi stared at him,

"NANI?!" she cried, wincing from the sound. He laughed,

"Yeah, I know." Izumi thought about it for a second.

"This adjucha…what did he look like?" Ashido gave her that all knowing look of his,

"You seem to already have a suspect…" he shook his head, "Well, this was an interesting adjucha, I'll tell you that… He looked kind of like a cat, a really big cat." Izumi was almost certain who it was, to make sure she asked,

"Did he have blue eyes?" Ashido nodded,

"Yeah…" he stared at her, "So what's the deal here? He your pet or something?" Izumi laughed,

"No…Just a sort of an acquaintance…" she stared up at him, "Why? What exactly happened?"

"Well, I was out looking for you, go figure… And when I came back to here," he waved his hand in gesture to mean the cave, "to my lair, I found you lying on the back of this adjucha, cut up and bloody." Izumi's eyes went wide, on his back?! She thought with shock. "At first, I drew my zanpakuto, thinking he was looking for a fight, but instead, he turned his head away from me and said, 'Save her.' It was then I recognized you. I wasn't sure what to do, but I walked forwards, and he didn't move… He turned to me and stared at me with those weird eyes, 'don't worry…I'm not going to attack. Just take her and heal her.' he said. So I came forwards and grabbed you. As soon as I did he took off.

"I haven't seen him since. That was over five days ago now." He finished. "What happened to make him act like that? I mean he is an adjucha after all…"

Izumi shrugged,

"I haven't the faintest idea…"

Many years later

"A-Aizen?!" Izumi muttered, staring up at his familiar yet different face. He smiled, though his eyes remained cold,

"I see you remember me." She noted his clothing and his spiritual pressure.

"I see you're no longer a lieutenant." His nodded,

"Yes. I was captain of squad five, until now."

"Now?" she asked.

"Now I'm ruler of Hueco Mundo."

A while later

"Espada." Called out Aizen as he sat at the head of the table, "I have a new member of our 'family' I would like to introduce." His eyes went to a far wall, "You can come out now, Izumi."

Izumi stepped out of the shadows obediently, her eyes on the arrancar around him.

Aizen turned to the espada, "This is Izumi Aki, she will be joining us now." All arrancar had their eyes on her, all with dread at the fact that she was another ex-soul reaper, all but one. Satisfied, Aizen bowed his head, "You are all dismissed now." At once the arrancar got to their feet and exited through the door. Izumi watched calmly, before turning to Aizen to await orders.

He took his time in making her wait, before finally turning to look at her.

"Ah, Izumi… You may leave too. Please enjoy touring the compound and choosing your room. If you need anything, just ask one of the espada. I would recommend Ulquiorra," he said, "Some of the other espada can be a bit…rude." Izumi nodded,

"Yes, thank you, Aizen-sama." She then turned on her heel and left.

Once outside, she let out a long sigh.

"I really can't stand that guy." she muttered, before walking up the hall. She made her way through the building, just enjoying the feeling of stretching her legs and plotting out a map in her head. Suddenly behind she felt an attack. Izumi ducked just in time, turning around and aiming a kick at her attacker. He dodged it with a laugh,

"You haven't lost it, I see." Izumi got to her feet, finding herself staring up at a man with blue hair and eyes that she knew belonged to the 6th espada.

She was in a defensive position, ready to defend herself. Instead of attacking he laughed, "Well are ya going to attack me or stare at me?" His voice and words sparked a faint memory, she knew him…somehow.

"Do I know you?" she asked in a confused voice. He gave a chuckle as he walked towards her, stopping only a few feet away. Izumi stared up at him,

"Ya know," he said in a punkish rumble, "You never did ask my name." It suddenly dawned on her who he was. Her eyes went wide and she took a few steps back,

"N-neko-kun?" He rolled his eyes with mock annoyance, before stepping even closer. Izumi found herself backed up 

against a wall, with him only inches away. She could feel his body heat and smell his scent. Her expression of shock slowly melted away to be replaced by a warm smile, "You know... I never did thank you for saving my life…" He smiled, placing his hands against the wall and cornering her even more. Izumi wasn't afraid or intimidated, just in awe and curiosity.

"Well, you can now…" he muttered into her ear. Izumi's hand cautiously went up to his face, her hand gently sliding across his cheek, then his eyes, and finally ending up in his hair as she felt the softness of it. He closed his eyes and allowed the contact, bowing his head ever so slightly.

Her other hand came up, feeling the hardness of the remnant of his hollow mask, and reaching underneath to touch the soft skin. He seemed as if he was about to purr in pleasure, a soft smile playing on his lips. Izumi suddenly pulled those lips to hers in a short passionate kiss, making him open his eyes in surprise, only to close them again. Just as he began to kiss her back she let go, a huge grin on her face mixed with a blush.

"Thank you…" she whispered, suddenly slipping out from under him and flash stepping to the end of the hall. She stopped and turned around, finding him still standing there, watching her with an expression of shock and disappointment at her escape. Izumi laughed softly, slowly reaching her hand out to him and beckoning,

"Here, kitty…"

He growled softly from where he stood, before walking towards her at his own pace, a grin threatening to break out across his face. Suddenly he moved fast, as if flash stepping. In a second, he had pulled Izumi to his chest, but not too roughly. Izumi looked up at him in surprise; he frowned down at her,

"Don't tease the cat." He rumbled, "And…" he suddenly crushed his lips against her, before breaking away, "Know my name… its Grimmjow."

Izumi stared into his beautiful eyes, "…Grimmjow…" she repeated with a smile, before leaning into a kiss.

**END**


End file.
